User talk:Datovidny
Badges Good work. Christophee (talk) 15:57, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :More good work on the Raging Reality page. I will happily award you a badge for your efforts if you could add a few quotes to the robot histories to break up the blocks of text. Just two or three should suffice. You don't have to bother if you don't want to, I'm just letting you know how you can earn a badge. Christophee (talk) 22:12, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for doing that, it looks much better now. I've noticed your talk page is getting a bit long now. I can archive it for you if you would like, just let me know if you would. Christophee (talk) 13:30, September 2, 2011 (UTC) :I've moved this topic here from the archive so I can add to it instead of creating a new one. I know you're looking for quotes to add, but you've already done enough to earn this. Well done. Christophee (talk) 15:08, September 3, 2011 (UTC) The Arena Just a quick note to ask you to vote for your choice of competition at Forum:Discussion Matt(Talk) 16:48, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :Could you drop by Forum:Robot Arena 2 - Robot Wars Wiki (Series 2) and choose a robot please? Matt(Talk) 06:44, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Mega Hurts LT replica Apparantly, you can't get my Mega Hurts replica working. I believe I have found the source of the problem but I want to check something; do you have WhammetNutt's Roaming Robot AI pack? Also, can you check if Terror Bull is working? The Samster 18:59, September 27, 2011 (UTC) The Arena Just thought I'd push you towards the arena, we still needs your thoughts. Matt(Talk) 09:33, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :Mate, don't worry, you missed it by minutes. Also as a side note, CrashBash and MiddleEye have been made your new co-judges. Matt(Talk) 11:46, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrat election Dear Wikian. The bureaucrat election voting is now open. The candidates are Christophee and RA2. You may read their submissions here - Robot Wars Wiki:Requests for Promotion. Please submit your vote either *Through the "E-Mail this user" function - http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/Special:EmailUser/Toon_Ganondorf *Going to my Youtube profile :http://www.youtube.com/user/MultiBattleaxe?feature=mhee - and sending me a message through there. If you chose this option, please post on my talk page and tell me your Youtube username so that I can confirm eligibility. Thank you for contributing. Toon Ganondorf (t ''' 22:25, October 29, 2011 (UTC) User page If you can, would you mind moving some stuff onto a subpage, eg: User:Datovidny/Stuff or /Opinions or /anything, because your justifications are very long. Coupled with the amount of things already on your page, something's got to give. The subpage would probably still be long, but it'll free up space. I look forward to your decision.--'' STORM II ' 22:16, November 29, 2011 (UTC) :I was tempted to post a similar message yesterday, but ultimately it's your choice. Matt(Talk) 07:40, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Sumpthing Having looked over the article, I can see that you have made a continued and substantial effort to the article, and if you could just add another couple of images (specifically one more for Series 4, and another for Extreme 1) just to break up the text blocks, I would have no objection to awarding a badge. Matt(Talk) 19:46, December 7, 2011 (UTC)